the_western_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Mason
|status = |from = Paris, France|hair = Brown|eyes = Light blue|height = 5' 7"|weight = 127 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (Fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Fiancé (Disappeared) |image1 =2899630-brunette-actress-looking-away-alexis-bledel-portrait-display people-wallpapers.jpg }}"I am a spirit, constantly seeking relevance in the sanctity of your heart. Forevermore, I shall fall back into this joyous menagerie..." '' — Amy in a letter to Nicholas 'Aimée "Amy" Abrielle Mason''' (born May 3rd, 1990) is a former fashion model and current peaceworker. She is French but no longer speaks with an accent, is a gymnast, and can adeptly play the violin along with other instruments. She was also consistently and euphorically in love with her fiancé Nicholas until his disappearance. Overview Amy has been described by many as a rather exuberant person. Her hypersensitivity in particular stands out. Friends, such as Sam, describe a girl who's either beaming with cloud headed happiness or struck with upending sadness. Hypothetically this lack of middle ground may cause some problems but is more or less that of a gift. One upsets Amy and she's saddened very deeply, one attempts to make her feel better and it works. This unfortunately would result in many taking advantage of her empathy and caused her forced shame upon showing emotion. Former fiancé Nicholas taught her to embrace this, no matter who thought otherwise, and that she possessed infinite strength in feeling compassion. Early life Amy was born in Paris, France to Martin and Nora Mason, an entrepreneur and a police officer. At age 11, she moved with her family across the world to California. This was due in part to her father's work. They left in early September and moved into their new American home; where they would live for the next seven years. Amy was eventually enrolled in 6th grade at a local middle school, resulting in the inevitable meeting of Samantha and Nikki. Personal Life Partnership with Nicholas While sitting in a nightclub in 2011, Amy pondered her tiring of the constant partying her friends were so keen on. Suddenly, one mysterious man sitting at a table began to glare, the smoke and atmosphere almost clouding his face from far off. She bashfully stared at him, blissfully unaware of his intentions. Much to disappointment the man dissipated back into the party. Thankfully, he showed back up a few minutes later after leaving a white rose on the table. It contained detailed notes of where to meet him and at what time. After Nick's abrupt disappearance, she was driven to the edge of life. Standing on the ledge of their penthouse, Amy pondered falling as she believed her love's connection had died. It took the combined efforts of Sam, Nikki, and the remembrance of Nick's words to convince her to step down. Career TBA Relationships Boyfriend and then fiancé, Nick gave Amy strength through all of her weakness. She stayed ceaselessly devoted to him through everything. His sudden and blatantly sacrificial vanishing pushed her to the limit. Rachel Bruckheimer The twins have been with one another for as long as they can remember. Amy has always stuck by her sister, even when Rachel couldn't, or wouldn't, understand. Nora Mason Martin Mason Amy loved her father very dearly. She did and still does see him as a crestfallen tragedy, misunderstood and heroically beautiful. Samantha Scott Sam has been Amy's most dedicated friend for years, Their friendship extends beyond the latter as it has since evolved into befitting sisterhood. Nikki McAdams TBA Steven Bruckheimer Despite being her brother in-law, Amy has never had a formal relationship with Steve.}} Trivia *She has an Angora cat named Carême. He keeps the locals of her residence company, allowing his owner to travel the world. *The royalties from her modeling days, as well as Nick's will, which he dedicated in full to her, allow Amy to visit famished nations and help the poor. *In a conversation, it was once stated that she frequented hard alcohol in the party scene. Once asked to have a drinking contest, Nicholas outright refused, most likely on the precipice that she could easily out-drink him if challenged. *Her name means "beloved" as Nora adored Paris so much that she wanted one of her daughters connected to the City of Love. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters